Luna(tic) Cycle
by Moon Waltz
Summary: AU / bulan dan siklusnya menjadi saksi ketika semua kegilaan itu dimulai- / Rivetra minim romance / Warning untuk beberapa penggunaan bahasa yang kasar / Untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015


_**Notes**_ : Dipersembahkan untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015 hari ketiga. _Enjoy_!

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Shingeki no Kyoujin dan segala karakter yang terlibat adalah milik **Isayama Hajime.** _Prompt_ diambil dari _film Van Helsing_ yang diproduksi oleh **Universal Studio** dan disutradai oleh **Stephen Sommers.**

* * *

Mata kelabunya nyaris tertutup, merejeksi cahaya-cahaya yang berusaha masuk. Getaran hebat menjalar dari puncak kepala hingga ujung jari kaki. Bibirnya ia gigit sekeras-kerasnya, tak peduli sarafnya meronta-ronta minta diberi kebebasan dari rasa sakit yang ia berikan.

Otaknya yang tajam saat ini sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan.

Levi –yang untuk pertama kalinya merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat –berteriak keras pada sosok bersurai _ginger_ yang berusaha masuk dari balik pintu.

"Brengsek, pergi! Menjauh dariku sekarang juga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luna(tic) Cycle**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[new moon]**

"Di sini tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis yang dengan susah payah membopongnya itu bertanya sembari menunjuk pondok dua lantai di tengah hutan.

Levi menggeram menahan sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu diajukan padanya, ia mengangguk singkat dan pasrah pada keadaan.

 _Peduli setan dengan vampire, yang penting aku bisa istirahat dulu sejenak saja._

Mendapat aba-aba dari pria yang ia tanya, gadis itu bergegas melanjutkan langkah-langkah kecilnya.

"Terima kasih, Petra."

Yang disebut namanya tersenyum. Ingin menjawab, napasnya masih belum beraturan karena membopong beban yang berat.

"Terima kasih," ulangnya, "terima kasih."

"A –aku bahkan be–belum mengobati lukamu, Levi- _san_."

Levi mengeratkan pegangan pada tubuh Petra.

"Tapi kalau kau tak membawaku, uhuk! –mungkin saja aku akan ditemukan oleh para _vampire_ itu dan bernasib lebih buruk daripada mati. Terima kasih."

Manik _amber_ itu berkilat senang.

"Sama-sama, Levi- _san_."

.

.

.

 **[crescent]**

Pondok yang mereka temukan nyatanya terlihat lebih luas dari dalam. Ada banyak ruangan yang diberi sekat dinding-dinding batu.

Levi tertidur damai di atas ranjang salah satu ruangan paling besar. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali saat gadis yang telah merawatnya dari kemarin dulu datang membawakan makan malam.

Cahaya redup dari lilin di atas meja merefleksikan kondisi ruangan saat kedua iris kelabunya terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Aku hanya menemukan ini di hutan," ia memperlihatkan semangkuk sup berisi sayuran dan umbi-umbian, "kuharap kau menghabiskan makanan ini agar lekas sembuh."

Levi mengangkat sedikit lengan kirinya yang seingatnya mendapat serangan paling parah dari makhluk _sialan_ itu. Lengan itu telah dibebat dengan kain seadanya. Sensasi seperti terbakar api dapat ia rasakan dari lengan itu. Entah obat macam apa yang gadis itu berikan.

"Biar kusuapi," Petra menerjemahkan gestur-berusaha-menggerakan-lengan Levi sebagai pertanda meminta bantuan. Meskipun tak sepenuhnya itu yang ia maksudkan, toh Levi menerima saja ketika gadis di hadapannya menyodorkan suapan padanya.

Levi terbatuk keras ketika mengunyahnya.

"Uh, rasanya sangat tidak enak, ya?" Petra kali ini menyodorkan segelas air pada pria bersurai hitam yang masih belum berhenti batuk itu.

"Tidak. Rasanya oke. Aku hanya... tak selera," Levi menjawab pertanyaan itu setelah meneguk air berkali-kali.

Faktanya rasa masakan itu memang tidak buruk. Tapi dia tak _ingin_ memakannya. Ada suatu insting dalam dirinya yang menolak mencerna makanan itu. Levi ingin sesuatu yang lain.

"Begitu, ya," gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan raut kesedihan yang tak sengaja tergambar, "baiklah, biar kubereskan."

Petra berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu ketika tiba-tiba Levi memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, Levi- _san_?"

"Apa kau mencium aroma itu?"

"Aroma apa?"

"Aroma –ah sudahlah, kau boleh pergi."

Petra memiringkan kepala bingung dengan pertanyaan barusan, namun ia putuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ketika pintu telah ditutup rapat, Levi berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat.

Ia bersumpah baru saja menghirup aroma darah yang pekat.

.

.

.

 **[quarter]**

Levi sudah mampu berdiri meski masih tertatih-tatih dalam hal melangkah dan berjalan. Tapi kondisi itu saja sudah cukup baginya untuk berhenti berbaring seharian.

Pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan matahari masih malu-malu menampakan diri, Levi sudah selesai mengikat simpul pada tali sepatunya.

Meraih senapan angin yang bersandar di sudut ruangan, Levi kemudian untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama berada di dalam, memutuskan untuk keluar sambil mencari udara segar di hutan.

"Levi- _san_ , kau mau kemana?"

Gadis itu menyongsongnya dari ruangan lain dengan tergopoh-gopoh ketika ia hendak membuka pintu paling depan.

"Berburu. Aku ingin makan daging."

"Berburu? Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Lumayan."

Levi sedang menjejak tanah berumput di luar pondok ketika rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerangnya kembali. Beruntung gadis itu telah sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau _belum_ sembuh."

"Tsk. Tapi aku tak bisa diam terus di dalam."

Dengan senyum penuh kesabaran, gadis itu membopongnya kembali masuk ke dalam seperti hari pertama ketika mereka menemukan pondok berlantai dua itu.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan jika sudah sembuh nanti."

Levi didudukan di atas ranjang.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang sudah didaulat secara tak langsung sebagai kamarnya.

Dalam kesendirian, Levi merasakan bau darah kemabli menyambut indera penciumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[gibbous]**

Levi bisa menghirup aroma darah itu lagi, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan aroma itu dengan jelas berasal dari sang gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Petra."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencium bau darah."

Iris _amber_ berkedip beberapa kali sebelum pemiliknya dikuasai oleh tawa ringan.

"Aku serius. Apa kau terluka?"

Petra menggeleng, "tidak. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena aku mencium aroma darah itu darimu."

Tawa Petra mengalun lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Bicara apa kau, Levi- _san_? Memangnya aku _vampire_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[full moon]**

Mata kelabunya nyaris tertutup, merejeksi cahaya-cahaya yang berusaha masuk. Getaran hebat menjalar dari puncak kepala hingga ujung jari kaki. Bibirnya ia gigit sekeras-kerasnya, tak peduli sarafnya meronta-ronta minta diberi kebebasan dari rasa sakit yang ia berikan.

Otaknya yang tajam saat ini sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan.

Levi –yang untuk pertama kalinya merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat –berteriak keras pada sosok bersurai _ginger_ yang berusaha masuk dari balik pintu.

"Brengsek, pergi! Menjauh dariku sekarang juga!"

"Levi- _san_! Buka pintunya! Aku bersumpah kalau aku bukan _vampire_. Percayalah!"

Bukan itu, bukan itu sama sekali yang Levi takutkan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pemburu _vampire_ , salah satu yang terbaik. Tak mungkin ia takut dengan keberadaan makhluk itu (kalau memang ada) di dekatnya.

Sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pembasmi makhluk-makhluk setara iblis yang tak layak eksis di dunia, ia telah membaktikan jiwa dan raganya, segala hal yang ia miliki dalam mengemban tugas berbahaya ini.

Dia tidak takut mati.

Tapi—

Sensasi seperti tersentuh bara api ia rasakan lagi dari lengan kirinya. Sensasi panas luar biasa itu merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Levi menoleh ke jendela yang terbuka dengan lebar. Bulan purnama bersinar terang, terang sekali.

Begitu terang sampai-sampai dengan begitu jelas mampu menyinari sosoknya yang sedang berada dalam kekalutan.

Insting manusianya nyaris mati tatkala rambut-rambut kecoklatan halus tumbuh dengan lebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya tak lagi sama.

Menolak, ia ingin menolak transformasi menjijikan ini. Ia ingin berteriak sekerasnya, namun lolongan memilukan yang justru terdengar.

—ia tak ingin menjadi monster.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka ketika gadis _ginger_ itu mendobraknya, terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan.

Levi –yang sudah bukan dirinya lagi –menggoyangkan kepala ke arah sumber suara jeritan wanita yang pasti sekarang menyesali keputusannya memaksa masuk ke dalam.

Mata Levi yang kelabu sudah tak terlihat lagi jejaknya, digantikan bola mata coklat yang besar dan bersinar, tajam dan terlihat lapar.

"Levi- _san_ , kau—"

Ah, sekali ini biarkan dirinya menyantap daging yang sudah lama ia dambakan.***

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Yep, Levi bukan digigit sama _vampire_ tapi _werewolf._ Dan yep, dia berubah jadi _werewolf_ ._.

Eniwei, ini fiksi thriller/horror/mystery/apapun-yang-serem2 pertama saya. Mohon koreksi dan sarannya dalam ngebangun _mood_ yang diperlukan :B

Thanks! :)))


End file.
